The turning in the dark of the new world
by FairyGirlTail
Summary: Todos... Creen que ellas los han traicionado, pero eso es falso, todo fue gracias a lissana strauss, quien planeo todo... Ellos son fugitivos en su mundo, tuvieron que irse de su mundo si no, encontrarian la muerte y eso era seguro. ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren con la inocente Inoue Orihime? ¿Los podra ayudar? ¡Pasen y lean! Varias parejas pero por el momento algo IH, RR y Gale
1. Inicio sin sentido

**¡Hola! ¡Un gusto en conocerlos! Este es mi Primer fanfic de fairy tail con bleach! hace unos dias pensaba en escribirlo y pues... aqui esta xD espero que les guste y lo lean! No quiero hacer tanto romance pero pondre un poco de todo... Por ahora habran encuentros romanticos pero nada de parejas a excepcion de algunas... No Odio a lissana pero... pues en mi historia la odiaran demasiado xD Bueno... Saludos! Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece, ni los personajes para mi desgracia, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama y Bleach es lo mismo pero le pertene a Tite kubo-sama ¡PERO LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE! CON DERECHOS RESERVADOS!  
**

-¡Deben creernos!-grito Levy-. ¡No es como ustedes creen!

-¡Mentirosa!-grito Lissana quien se encontraba herida gravemente, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, su cabeza vendada y la mayoría de su cuerpo vendado-. ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estuve con ustedes! ¡Nos traicionaron!

-¡Deja de mentir Lissana!-grito Lucy-. ¡Fuiste tú quien nos traiciono! ¡Nos llevaste a ese maldito lugar donde nos emboscaron! Tu participaste con esos malditos!

-Lucy-san tiene razón, ¡Juvia estuvo con ellas! ¡Ella nos traiciono! Ella hizo que erza estuvier...

-¡Mentirosas!-grito gray furioso-. ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso si ustedes se encuentran bien y ellas no?!

-¡Ese es el problema!-intervino furiosa Levy-. ¡Nos emboscaron! ¡Nos hirieron gravemente pero...!

-¡Pues no lo parecen!-grito Laxus.

-¡Lo sabemos! -grito Lucy furiosa con los puños cerrados a los costados-. ¡Algo nos hicieron! Si nos dejaran explicar cómo o que fue lo que sucedió yo...

-¡No Lucy!-grito Natsu-. ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Mira como dejaron a Lissana! ¡Y a Erza!

-Natsu, creo que deberías de escuchar a Lucy...-dijo Happy-. Quizás ella...

-¡no Happy!-grito Natsu-. ¡Ellas son culpables! ¡Nos traicionaron! ¡Hirieron a Lissana y a Erza! ¡¿Por qué carajos las defiendes?!

-Natsu...-dijo con la voz entre cortada Happy y con lagrimas en sus ojos-. Tú no eres así...

-¡No lo soy! Pero estas malditas mentira...

-¡Nosotras no somos unas mentirosas y nosotras no fuimos!-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Natsu.

-¡Basta!-grito Gajeel-. ¡Yo creo en la enana! ¡No puede ser que ustedes estén tomando decisiones tan rápido sin haberlas escuchado antes!

-Gajeel...-susurro Levy sorprendida.

-¡¿pero qué diablos te sucede Gajeel?! ¡Ellas nos traicionaron!-grito cana-. ¡No deberías defenderlas!

-¡Asi es! Casi matan a erza y a Lissana!-grito alguien del gremio.

-¡Es suficiente!-interrumpiéndolos, miro fijamente Juvia-. ¡Juvia cree que usted son unos idiotas por no creernos cuando es verdad! Juvia dice la verdad al igual que Lucy y Levy! Nos traiciono lissana!

-¡Mentirosa!-grito gray-. Me equivoco... ¡Son unas malditas bastardas mentirosas! ¡Ya me canse! ¡Ice maker: lances!

Gray lanzo las lanzas hacia ellas, juvia corrió se puso a un metro o dos lejos de ellas pero enfrente de ellas, poniendo un escudo de agua para protegerlas.

-Juvia... ¡Juvia no le perdonara a gray-sama por llamarla así!-grito juvia enfurecida-. ¡Y mucho menos haberla ofendido sabiendo juvia que es inocente! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Jamas lo perdonare gray-sama!

-¡Y yo jamás te perdonare por habernos traicionado! ¡Y mucho menos habernos mentido!-grito enfurecido gray.

Y de la nada, Natsu aparece enfrente de juvia, quien solo los separaba por el escudo de agua que ella había puesto.

-Karyuu no Hokou! (Rugido de dragon de fuego)-grito Natsu.

Natsu cuando grito, ataco directamente el escudo de agua de juvia, quien ella intentaba contener el ataque, pero Natsu aumento más el poder haciendo que se evaporara el escudo, quemando un poco a juvia con el fuego de Natsu, haciendo que volara por un instante del suelo.

-Agh!-grito juvia cuando su cabeza se golpeo fuertemente sobre el cemento.

-¡Juvia!-gritaron Levy y Lucy. Se acercaron a juvia, Lucy puso la cabeza de juvia sobre su regazo, se encontraba inconsciente y tenía una herida profunda en su cabeza, sangraba demasiado, tenía quemaduras el su rostro, sus manos y la ropa tenia agujeros por que se había quemado...

-maldición...-dijo entre dientes Lucy furiosa.

-Karyuu no tekken!-grito Natsu arriba de ellas, Lucy alzo la cabeza para ver a Natsu furioso, con los puños encendidos apunto de atacarlas...

-Natsu...-dijo Lucy con las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos, deslizándose sobre sus mejillas... Ese... ¿Ese era el Natsu quien ella ama?

-ahhhhh!-grito Natsu, Lucy agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe que con suerte... No la mate, junto con Levy y juvia, quien juvia se encontraba inconsciente y con una herida grave en la cabeza y Levy se cubría con sus brazos la cabeza asustada...

Pero no llego el golpe, ella abrió los ojos y vio a Loki protegiéndola junto con Virgo y a Gajeel lanzando a Natsu lejos de ellas con su brazo...

-Tsh...-chasqueo la lengua Gajeel-. Son unos bastardo por querer golpear a unas chicas inocente cuando la verdadera culpable esta a su lado.-dijo Gajeel molesto.

-Hime, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto virgo, agachándose hacia ellas.

-S-si...-respondió Lucy-. Pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo no los e...

-lo sabemos Lucy...-respondió loki, serio y enojado-. Pero no dejaremos que unos bastardos de mierda te toquen Lucy...

-Loki...

-¡Lucyyy!-grito Happy, quien volaba hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si Happy...-respondió Lucy mirándolo-. Espera... Tú... ¿Nos crees?

-¡Aye!-respondió alegre el felino azul-. ¡Lucy no es capaz de lastimar a alguien!

-Happy... Gracias...-respondió sonriendo maternal mente a Happy abrazándolo.

-Maldición Happy!-grito Natsu enfurecido en el suelo, mirando aquella escena-. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?!

- yo... Creo... No... Etto...-Balbuceo tímido y miedosamente Happy-. N-No creo que Lucy este mintiendo...

-¡¿Qué?! Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Happy!

-Natsu! Yo solo...

-¡Callate Happy! ¡¿Entonces estuviste involucrado con ellas?! Eres un maldito bastardo Happy!

-¡¿qué?! Pero que cojones hablas Natsu?! ¡A nosotras nos emboscaron! Lissana planeo todo y Happy no tiene nada que ver con esto Natsu!-grito llorando frustrada Lucy-. ¡Debes creerme!

-Ice maker: granizo!-grito Gray. (N/A: ok esto lo invente yop xD)

El cielo se puso después de aquello que grito gray, sin pasar un segundo mas, cayo granizo sobre Lucy, Levy, juvia, virgo, loke, Gajeel y Happy. Lucy se puso a Happy entre sus pechos intentándolo proteger al igual que la cabeza de juvia quien estaba inconsciente y había parado un poco de sangrar su herida, Gajeel se hizo de metal y cubrió a Levy, loke se cubría a sí mismo y virgo fue hacia Lucy para cubrirla. Lucy con una señal de su mano pidió a virgo que cubriera a juvia, ella protegería Happy con cuerpo, el granizo cayó sobre ellos, lastimándolos gravemente (excepción de Gajeel y Levy ya que uso Gajeel Tetsuryū no Uroko) pero dejando inconsciente y gravemente herida a Lucy al igual a Happy quien también resulto herido, no gravemente pero si para dejarlo inconsciente.

¡Hime!/Lucy/ ¡coneja!/ ¡Lu-chan!-gritaron Levy, Gajeel, loke, Happy y virgo.

Virgo dejo en el suelo a juvia con sumo cuida dado y se dirigió a ver a Lucy su estado. Tenía incrustado en su muslo un pedazo de hielo que atravesaba toda su pierna, la herida era grave y tenía que tratarse rápido. Tenía unos rasguños unos graves y otros no. Su estado al igual que el de juvia, eran muy graves.

- tengo que llevármelas loke-sama,.-dijo virgo en estado neutral-. El estado de Hime y juvia-sama son graves, tenemos que llevárnosla...

-yo las protegeré...-respondió loke sin mirarla, miraba con ira a Natsu-. Tu vete virgo, ya sabes que hacer.

-Loke-sama...

-no te preocupes virgo .-respondio Gajeel sin mirarla-. Saca a la coneja, juvia y a la enana de aquí, nosotros los distraeremos, luego las alcanzaremos.

-entendido Gajeel-sama, loke-sama.-respondió virgo, acto seguido, cargo a Lucy sobre su espalda, a juvia sobre su hombro derecho y a Levy con su brazo izquierdo cargaba a Levy quien protestaba con quedarse con Gajeel pero la pelirosa no hizo caso a sus protestas, (N/A: no creo que me entiendan como carga a levy pero si han visto bleach y vieron como ichigo sarca a rukia cuando la salva en la saga sociedad de las almas, a juvia como ichigo cargo a orihime en la saga arrancar y a Lucy como la cargo Natsu en la ova 4 xD espero que entiendan mi idea xD) -sama nos vemos en el lugar donde concordamos...

-maldita sea... ¡No te me escaparas Lucy!-grito Natsu corriendo tras virgo pero loke le impidió el camino-. ¡Hazte un lado loke!

-¡¿acaso eres un imbesil?!-grito loke-. ¡No te das cuenta que te estan engañando! ¡Y estas hiriendo a las personas equivocadas!

-¡Callate y no te metas en mi camino!

-¡Virgo!

-entendido loke-sama...-dijo antes de echarse a correr por el bosque.

-¡Muévete loke!-grito enfurecido Natsu-. ¡Karyuu no Tekken!

-¡Oblígame afeminado de mierda!-grito loke-. ¡Impacto regulus!

Entonces una luz de la palma palma derecha de loke, estaba abierta y luego apretando su puño para golpear al natsu. Cuando natsu y loke golpearon sus puños, en la mano derecha de loke, se formo la cara de un león, en la mano de natsu se formo la cara de un dragon, se genero un gran impacto donde el lugar donde se encontraban natsu y loke exploto, dejando a los demas tenerse que cubrir por el impacto.

-Tsh... Estupido natsu...-dijo entre dientes gajeel cubriendose con su brazo !

Detras de toda la nube de humo aparecio lily.

-¿Que paso gajeel?-pregunto el felino.

-Busca virgo y ve con ella, .-le ordeno a lily para que solo el escuchara-. ¡yo distraere a los demas! ¡Luego te alcanzo! Dile a la enana que no se preocupe por mi... Que estare bien...

-entendid...

-¡antes!-lo interrumpio gajeel-. ¡Llevate a happy con las demas!

-entendido.- respondio lily dirigiéndose hacia happy quien lo cargo y se lo llevo.

-ge-hee...-sonrio de forma maliciosa gajeel-. ¡Ya veran estupidos bastardos sin gloria de mierda!-grito mientras corria hacia ellos.

* * *

En una camilla se encontraba lucy dormida, tenia vendajes, curitas y parches en todas partes, por otra parte, a lado de su camilla se encontraba Juvia con la cabeza vendada y con un parche en su mejilla. Levy, Happy y Lily los veian atentamente pero su mirada mostraba tristeza y preocupacion.

-Lucy...-murmuro happy con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-no te preocupes happy.- respondio levy aun mirando a lucy-. Lu-chan estara bien al igual que Juvia... Ellas son fuertes y despertaran pronto.-miro a happy con una sonrisa de motivacion-. ya lo veras, te lo prometo.

-Levy...-dijo entre sollozos happy-. gracias.

Levy solo asintio con una sonrisa. Ella no mentia, sabia que ellas estaria bien y despertarian.

-Lily...-la peliazul llamo al felino, el felino la miro seriamente sin responder a su llamado, solo la miraba-. Donde esta gajeel-kun?

-Gajeel esta bien...-respondio mirandola fijamente-. El me pidio que no te preocuparas, que el estaria bien...

-Ya veo...-susurro para si misma triste la peliazul bajando su cabeza.

-Le-levy-chan...-susurro lucy despertando, mirandola.

-Lu-chan!-grito la peliazul dirigiendose hacia su amiga-. Despertaste!

-Levy-chan...-susurro la rubia sobandose la cabeza, mientras se sentaba.

-LUUUUCYYYYY!-grito happy, volando hacia ella, aterrizando su cabeza entre los pechos de la rubia-. Estaba muy angustiado por que no despertaras! lucyyy!.-dijo entre sollozos el felino, lucy solo respondio abrazandolo.

-Happy... Gracias...

-me alegra que estes bien...-dijo lily mirandola.

-Lily! Espera...-lucy se quedo callada al recordar el suceso, agacho la cabeza, conteniendo las lagrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a happy-. Yo... Lo siento...

-Lucy...-susurro entre sollozos el pequeño felino, a el no le gustaba verla llorar-. No llores lucy...

- Happy... -dijo entre sollozos lucy-. Por mi culpa natsu te cree traidor y te haz peleado con el... Realmente... Lo... Lamento tanto...

Los sollozos de la rubia se hicieron fuertes y sonoros en la habitación, levi tambien habia empezado a llorar, si... Ella estaba preocupada por gajeel, si le pasaba algo? Si estaba herido gravemente? No... Todo era la culpa de la perra de lissana... Los engaño tan facilmente! Como pudieron creerle a ella tan facil y no dejar que ellas explicaran?! Todos ellos... Eran unos bastardos...

- No deberias de estar llorando sabiendo que no tienes nada de culpa enana.-dijo alguien entrando en la recamara.

-Gajeel!-grito la peliazul corriendo hacia el moreno, levy estaba tan preocupada por el que se lanzo hacia el, abrazandolo sin contenerse mas-. Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Esta bien? Estas muy mal herido?

-Si y no mucho.-respondio el chico girando la cabeza al otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo-. Enana, podrias dejarme de abrazar? Me estas lastimando...

-ah!-lo solto sonrojada al darse cuenta lo que habia hecho hace algunos instantes-. Lo siento pero... Yo...

-no te preocupes, esta bien.-respondio mirandola, sonrio tranquilamente-. Escapamos cuando Loki uso su tecnica para dejar ciegos a todos, gracias a el pudimos escapara, el se encargo en decirme en que direccion ir para encontrarlas, se encargo en borrar todos nuestros olores y huellas para que no nos busquen por un tiempo...

-Oh... Ya veo...-comento la chica desanimada-. Ahora somos fugitivos de nuestro propio gremio...

-Lo se...-solto un suspiro de cansancio gajeel-. E traído a alguien, ella queria venir aqui, no queria ir al gremio... Espero que no les moleste por haberla traido aqui.

Gajeel se hizo un lado y detras de el aparecio la pequeña Wendy, quien estaba acompañada de charle. Su mirada era triste, Levy se dio cuenta que la pequeña sabia lo qe habia ocurrido en el gremio.

-Wen...

-Yo queria venir con gajeel.-interrumpio wendy-. No queria volver al gremio... Para saber como fueron tratadas con injusticia... No... Yo...

Wendy empezo a llorar, con lo que habia contado Gajeel, sabia que era una injusticia lo qe habian hecho y era preferible no volver al gremio y quedarse con ellos, sabiendo que quizas ellos tambien piensen que ella los traicionó.

Lucy miraba callada la escena, Wendy no tenia que estar aqui si no... Tambien seria perseguida por todos los del gremio, esto estaba mal, ellas no habian hecho nada malo! No traicionaron a nadie! Ellas fueron emboscadas y lissana fue quien planeo todo... Pero... Despues de ser atacadas... Que habia sucedido despues? Ninguna de las tres recordaba, no recordaban nada, solo recordaban haber sido emboscadas por lissana y nos tipos y haber peleado contra ellos y... Que mas? Simplemente no recordaban... Ella tenia que hacer algo, tenia que recordar, por el bien de todos... Tenia que recordar y rapido!

-veo que ya despertaste humana.-respondio Porlyusica .

-Porlyusica-san...

-llevas casi 2 dias inconciente, afortunadamente, curamos tus heridas y tu pierna mas que nada, casi la pierdes sabes?

Lucy se quedo callada y bajo la mirada. Todos se callaron y miraron a Porlyusica.

-Ya me entere lo que paso.-dijo-. Se que son inocentes, por alguna razon lo se...

-Yo... Yo...-balbuseo torpemente levy.

-Estan siendo buscados por todas partes saben?-interrumpio-. Han ofresido una gran rencompenza por traerlos a su gremio... Y para su desgracia, todos los gremios saben lo qe sucedio, hasta el consejo magico lo sabe y... Los estan buscando todos...

-E-espera... Pe-pero...-balbuseo torpemente lucy-. El maestro...

-Makarov fue quien hizo la rencompenza por traerlos al gremio... Vivos o muertos, el lo sabe... El lo confirmo...

Todos se quedaron en shock, no puede ser... Este era su fin? No habia lugar en donde esconderse, todos los estaban buscando... Makarov... Tambien estaba contra ellos... Ahora... Se habia convertido en un verdadero infierno su vida.

-Ya no pueden quedarse aqui...-comento la anciana haciendo que se sorprendieran todos, asustados, hasta gajeel lo estaba-. Por eso... Me comunique con alguien haciendo que este al tanto de todo y... Esta dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Todos la miraron seriamente.

-Pasa por favor... Ultear...

Al pronuncia el nombre, todos se sorprendieron y vieron a ultear anciana sonriendoles.

-Hola chicos... Estoy al tanto de todo, .- dijo aun sonriendo-. Ustedes... Ya no pueden vivir mas en este mundo, no por ahora...

Ultear dejo de sonreir para mira a todos seriamente, todos tragaron duro, que? Ya no podian vivir en SU propio mundo? A que se refería?

-A que te refi...?

-Ya no pueden vivir en este mundo!-expecto-. tienen que ir se este mundo lo mas rapido posible!

-Decirlo es facil...-dijo entre dientes gajeel.

-Gajeel!-lo regaño levy...

-Aun me queda fuerzas para hacer magia.-guiño el ojo hacia siempre un haz bajo la manga... Ahora escuchenme con atencion.

Todos se callaron y miraron a la anciana, ella, era su unica salvacion.

-Ahora mismo iremos a la fuente de sakura que tiene pyoshca detras de su jardin.-miro a pyoshca-. Aun que no me lo crean, es un portal para llevarlos a otro mundo, ya e hablado con un viejo amigo mio, el los esta esperando, busquenlo, el sabra qe hacer...

-Pero...

-No hay tiempo!-grito ultear-. Ya e hecho el hechizo para que ustedes puedan ir... Les advierto que... No habra vuelta atras...

Todos abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron.

-A que se refiere anciana?!-grito gajeel-. Nos quedaremos ahí para siempre?!

-Quizas... Solo podran regresar con una alguien de ese mundo, aquel o aquella los podra regresar, claro... A cambio de tambien tenga que venirse a este mundo y otra bruja o brujo la lleve de nuevo a su mundo...

-Ya veo...-susurro Lucy mirando a juvia quien aun estaba inconciente.

-Se acercan...-susurro asustada Porlyusica-. Rapido! Vayan a mi patio trasero! Gajeel llevate a la chica que esta inconciente y tu gato azul llevate a la rubia!-grito algo asustada Porlyusica-. Los quiero fuera ahora!

Nadie respondio, solo asintieron y hicieron lo que dijo Porlyusica, gajeel, se llevo a ultear tambien para que completara el hechizo.

Debian de irse pronto antes que llegaran.

* * *

No muy lejos de hay, se encontraban corriendo natsu, elfman, macao y gray, se dirigian a hacia la casa de Porlyusica, necesitaban unos medicamentos para curar a erza y a lissana, ya que se les habian acabado tras la pelea, gajeel les queria dejar un pequeño recuerdo y segun el, venganza por no creerles. Pero que diablos le pasaba? Acaso gajeel se habia vuelto ciego? Erza y lissana estaban heridas gravemente y estuvieron a punto de morir! Y ellas fueron quienes lo causaron todo!

Ellas los traicionaron...

A el lo que mas le dolia fue la traicion que le hizo luce... Su luce hirió a sus mejores amigas de la infancia, el... No podia perdonar... El...

-Natsu... Estas bien?-pregunto macao preocupado-. Estas muy pensativo...

-lo se macao pero...-apreto la quijada natsu para no continuar.

-natsu... No te preocupes.-dijo gray-. Los encontraremos y le haremos pagar por todo lo que hicieron.

- lo que hicieron no fue de hombres!-confirmo enojado elfan.

-tienes razon gray.-respondio natsu serio.

-hemos llegado a la casa de Porlyusica...-les dijo macao.

Tenian que encontrarlos... Y hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron...

* * *

-aqui estamos...-dijo la anciana ultear quien era soltada por gajeel.

Ellos se encontraban a nos 10 metros lejos de la casa de Porlyusica. Ahí se encontraba la fuente, era una fuente preciosa, era de marmol blanco, parecia como si fuera porcelana, habian dos hadas paradas por un poste, con garabatos, de sus manos sacaban agua, era...

Una hermosa fuente, el agua, era de color aqua, casi verde, entendieron que fue a causa del hechizo que habia hecho Ultear.

Era hora de irse.

-bien chicos... Deben entrar dos en dos... Primero que entre el chico con la chica herida...

-pero como entro?-pregunto algo inseguuro y confuso gajeel.

La anciana sonrio y repondio-. Solo... Salta adentro de ella!

Gajeel, con un asentimiento vacilando, corrio hacia la fuente y salto, desapareciendo en ella.

-ustedes dos chiquillas! Y felinos!-llamo a Levy, Wendy, Charle y Lily-. Es su turno!-ordeno y con su dedo indice apuntaba la fuente.

Asistieron dudosamente, corrieron hacia la fuente y saltaron en ella. Solo quedo lucy y happy, quien aun era cargada por happy.

-lucy...

-no te preocupes happy.-respondio lucy sonriendole-. Donde estemos... estaremos bien... Te lo prometo... Siempre estare contigo...

-Lucy...-dijo el felino con la voz rota y con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

-entra tu primero happy... dejame en la orilla de la fuente por favor...-le pidio lucy a happy con una sonrisa maternal.

Happy obedeció y sin esperar mas se metio a la fuente. Lucy miraba el agua de la fuente. Aquella fuente... Ahora solo era su unica salvacion.

-LUUCYY!-se escucho un grito a unos 5 metros lejos de ellos, era de natsu.

-natsu...-murmuro la chica volteando a ver al chico-. Perdon!-grito lucy con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas-. Yo... Espero volverte a ver algun dia! Y... Me puedas creerme al fin!

-lucyyyy!-grito acercandose mas natsu.

-Espero volver algun dia... Podamos volver hacer misiones juntos de nuevo y... Pueda perdonarte... -sonrio triste lucy, lucy alzo la mano haciendo la señal que ellos dos nada mas hacian-. Sayonara... Natsu...

Lucy se dejo caer y adentro a la fuente.

-Cierrate! Portal dimesional!-grito la anciana. La fuente brillo y su color de agua volvio hacer cristalina.

Natsu... Habia visto eso... Lucy se habia despedido de el? Acaso se habia ido? Pero que diablos paso?!

-Lucy!-grito asustado al llegar a la fuente, no encontro nada, solo encontro agua cristalina y peces multicolores. Ahí no habia alguna lucy...-pero que...

-se fueron.-respondio ultear-. Y no podran regresar.

Natsu abrio sus ojos incredulado. Pero que coño habia dicho la anciana?

-que?

-ellos no volveran... A menos que puedan hacerlo en el otro mundo.

Gray llego y se acerco a natsu.

-natsu!-lo llamo-. Que sucedio? Que haces aqui? Por que saliste asi de la casa de Porlyusica?

-Ellos estaban aqui...-murmuro natsu con la cabeza agachada.

-y se fueron... Y no volveran...-concluyo la anciana ultear.

-a que cojones te refieres anciana?!-pregunto desconcertado y enojado gray.

-Los e enviado a otro mundo... Un mundo donde ustedes, idiotas de mierda, los puedan lastimar...-respondio.

-que?-dijo incredulado gray.

-anciana...-la llamo natsu-. Llevanos hacia ese mundo! Tenemos que atraparlos y hacer pagar todo lo quue han hecho!

-No.-respondio secamente ultear mirandolos lo hare.

-maldita perra...-dijo entre dientes Gray.

-es que acaso no sabes lo que hicieron?!

-si lo se natsu... Gray...-los miro-. Justo por eso los lleve alli, ustedes... Son unos hijos de puta que deben pagar por lo que hicieron, mas esa condenada perra albina...

-no llames asi a lissana!-grito furioso natsu con los puños encendidos.

La anciana callo y los miro fijamente, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

-oye anciana! Ven aca! Tienes que abrir ese puto portal y llevarnos hacia ellos!-grito enfurecido natsu.

Ultear no hizo caso y siguio caminando.

-Espero que los cuides bien... Urahara Kisuke...-susurro para si misma ultear antes de desaparecer enfrente de natsu y gray.

-Urahara... Kisuke?-repitio gray.

Natsu apreto los puños y la mandibula. Pero quien joder era el?! Recordo la despedida de lucy... Ella... Se habia despedido de el... Y el...

Natsu se volteo y camino.

No... Natsu debia dejar a un lado su corazon y enfocarse en lo que había pasado... El... Debía vengar... El no se lo perdonaria, el haria pagar por lo que hicieron...

A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba alguien espiándolos encapuchada, sonriendo psicopatamente.

-Prefecto... Salió como lo planeamos...-susurro-. Esos idiotas cayeron redonditos a mi mentira... Ahora juera de mi juego esos estorbos... Podre completar mi jugada...-rio-. Lo juro por mi nombre... Lissana Strauss.

* * *

**Tantantan! Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo y semi prologo, con el paso de la historia explicare muchas cosas y entenderan mas... Espero que les haya gustado, ¡no tengo planeado dejar de escribir esta historia! Yo misma me emociono por las cosas que pasan xD sin mas que decir...  
**

**Se Despide! FAIRYGIRLTAIL!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿REVIEW? QwQ**

**Cualquier comentario de apoyo moral es aceptado ;)**


	2. La llegada

**¡Holaaaa! ¡Aqui esta el nuevo cap! ¡Gracias a todos los que han leido mi fanfic, han dejado reviews o los que me han dejado un mensaje en el grupo de NaLu!**

**SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO!**

**Tengo que decirles o clararles algos... ¡Al cara** con lo que dije que no iba a poner romance! ¡Lo pondre! Y comedia y misterio (mas que nada) tambien! Por cierto... Aviso que habra RenRuki y quizas (bueno si habra) Ichihime, pero eso no es lo importante xD Habra (obvio ;3) Nalu pero casi al final (tengo previo eso) y Gruvia, tengo planeado hacer muchos capitulos y que sean largos, por el momento en parejas de FT solo habra GaLe y HappyXCharle como toda historia se necesita romance, accion, LEMOON! *0* ok'no pero quizas... Tal vez haya... ¬/w/¬ cof si cof me lo piden cof cof lo hare...cof cof! XD Odiaran a Lissana, lo admito... Y en el transcurso de la historia mostrare lo que paso en la emboscada y como casi muere Erza y como llegaron ahí hahahaha estoy dado mucha informacion... Gracias por sus animos! Me dan mas ganas por escribirla!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de FT no me pertencen, le pertenecen a Hiro-sama y de Bleach a Tite-sama... POR QUE HACE YA UN BUEN HUBIERAN HABIDO BODAS Y HIJOS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Una pelinaranja se encontraba dormida en su cama, dormía plácidamente hasta que la alarma sonó, abrió los ojos lentamente y miro la hora, aun era temprano. Se levanto de su cama, se dirigió hacia su closet y saco su uniforme, dejándolo sobre su cama, en sus cajones, saco su ropa interior y una toalla y se dirigió al baño para bañarse, después de un ducha larga y merecida, salió del baño quien tenía puesto su ropa interior nada más y la toalla enrollada en su cabeza.

Si, así es, hoy era un nuevo día para nuestra adorada e inocente orihime, se vistió, se peino su cabello y se coloco sus pasadores en un bolsillo de su chaleco. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, se preparo algo sencillo, un pan tostado... Con mermelada de fresa, con judas rojas y limón. Si, ese es un desayuno sencillo para nuestra amada orihime.

Salió de su departamento sin antes dar los buenos días y despedirse de su hermano.

Hoy... Era un día perfecto, era otoño, el viento soplaba pero no era tanto frio, era fresco.

Orihime tardeaba una canción hasta que vio aquel pelinaranja quien era el príncipe de sus sueños, sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia él.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! -grito orihime.

Ichigo volteo a ver a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yosh Inoue...

-Kurosaki-kun... ¿Podemos ir juntos a la escuela?-pregunto sonrojada orihime por su atrevimiento.

Ichigo la miro y sonrió.

-Claro.

Ella miro al chico, le sonrió cariñosamente y él se la devolvió. Asa es... Orihime se había decidido en robarle el corazón a su amada fresa. Ella se esforzaría y lo conseguiría... De eso estaba segura.

Ambos llegaron al salón, ichigo recibió a keigo con un golpe en la cara, a ishida con un bufido, a Chad lo saludo cuando lo vio y se sentó. Orihime saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa, se escucharon muchos murmullos que decían: que linda es... ¿Tendrá novio? Es hermosa... Es una vanidosa... Muchas de las malas quejas hacia orihime eran de las chicas.

-¡Orihime!-la llamo tatsuki-. Entonces... ¿Qué paso?

Orihime había llegado a su lugar, se sentó y sonrió.

-Me encontré a Kurosaki-kun en el camino y...

-¡¿Y...?! ¡¿Que paso orihime?!-pregunto susurrando tatsuki emocionada.

-Le pedí si podía acompañarlo y me dijo que si...-sonrió sonrojada orihime-. Entonces... Y-yo le sonríe... Y... Y... El me devolvió la-la so-sonrisa...

-¡Awwwwww! ¡Queeee lindooo!-grito emocionada tatsuki, todos voltearon a verla hasta ichigo volteo a verla, orihime quedo hecha un tomate y. tatsuki, se sonrojo un poco avergonzada por lo que hizo, pero luego los miro de forma asesina a todos-. ¡¿Que están viendo?! ¡¿Vieron a caso un gato azul con alas?! ¡¿No?! –Todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza-. ¡¿Entonces?! ¡Dejen de estarnos mirando malditos chismosos!

Y casi al instante se voltearon o volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes, hasta ichigo se volteo de nuevo algo asustado.

-Tatsuki-chan eres algo cruel... No debiste ser tan... Emmm... ¿Atemorizante?-pregunto algo insegura orihime, tatsuki solo se hecho a reír, realmente le hacia reír, la inocencia e ingenuidad de orihime era increíble, ella debía de comportarse así para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Apareció una figura pequeña en la puerta de entrada del salón, era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña kuchiki rukia, sonreía tranquilamente hasta que... Le lanzo su mochila en la cara a ichigo, haciendo que ichigo se cayera de su silla y gritara por el dolor.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Estúpida zanahoria! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme dormida para llegar tarde a clases?!-grito furiosa-. ¡Eres un maldito animal ichigo!

Todos al ver aquella escena, se les resbalo de la cabeza una gota gigante tipo anime, Uau... Eso si se le puede decir... "BIPOLARIDAD". Ichigo se levanto y señalo acusadora mente a rukia con la cara roja por el golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa maldita enana?! ¡Que tú tengas sueño pesado y no te levantes con la alarma no es mi jodido problema estupida enan...

Pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la cara de ichigo de parte de rukia.

-¡¿Como carajos me llamaste estupida zanahoria?!-grito rukia-. ¡Más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Ichigo quien se encontraba en el suelo con la cara roja y de su nariz salía sangre, solo asintió. Esa enana se la pagara muy caro... Eso lo juraba kurosaki ichigo.

Orihime al ver aquella escena solo pudo sonreír y reír en voz baja, Renji y Rukia se habían hecho novios hace ya 3 meses, fue algo muy cómico como se hicieron novios... Pero eso se los explicare después... Orihime al saber eso, sabía que rukia no quería a ichigo y que ahora, tenía una gran oportunidad en conquistarlo y tenía el apoyo de la misma Kuchiki quien juro que haría todo lo posible para que acabaran juntos al final, si no, no se llamaría Kuchiki Rukia jamás de los jamases. Como claro, eso le pareció exagerado orihime pero al final, resignada, acepto.

Rukia se acerco a orihime para que le contara como le fue hoy, le conto lo mismo que hizo con tatsuki quien aun estaba presente.

-¡Están romántico!-dijo la kuchiki cursimente son la manos entrelazadas enfrente de su pecho-. Ojala así fuese el estúpido mandril...

-¡Te oí!-grito Renji quien entraba a penas al salón.

-Aja ¿y? ¿Dirás algo?-pregunto la kuchiki en forma amenazadora haciendo que renji sudara en exceso-. ¿Quieres contra decirme estúpido?

-C-clar-ro que no...-dijo nerviosamente. Renji.

-Mas te vale...-susurro amenazadoramente con una fuga mirada asesina a su novio-. Si me permites, ¿te podrías largar de aquí? ¡Estamos hablando cosas de chicas!

-Rukia este es mi lugar...-dijo renji serena mente.

-¿Así?-pregunto desconcertada Rukia.

Orihime y tatsuki asintieron.

-Oh!-dijo la kuchiki algo apenada-. Yo...

-Bien chicos, tomen sus asientos...-Ordeno la profesora.

-¡Orihime nos vemos en donde siempre en la hora del receso!-comentaron al mismo tiempo las morenas quien orihime solo pudo asentir con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente... Pero ahora... Lentas... Quizás en exceso.

Toco la campana para el receso, rukia y tatsuki sacaron arrastras y corriendo al lugar donde pretendían ir. Al llegar, se sentaron bajo un árbol en la parte trasera de la escuela.

-¡Ufff, por fin! ¡Un lugar donde haya paz y nada de chismosos!-bufo tranquilamente la shinigami.

-Concuerdo contigo Kuchiki.- concordó tatsuki con rukia.

-Pero si ya les conté todo...-murmuro tímidamente orihime con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Lo sabemos orihime.- respondió tatsuki con una afirmación segura con la cabeza-. Pero... Queremos contarte algo...

-Hemos conseguido 9 boletos para poder ir al cine, es una pelicula de terror!

-¡¿Q-Queee?!-grito la pelinaranja con la cara pálida-.¡¿T-terror?!

-Así es.-afirmo tatsuki-. Todos iremos, Renji, kuchiki, ishida, chad, mizuiro, keigo e ichigo y tú...

-Nuestro plan es...-dijo rukia con una sonrisa malévola.

-Un secreto.-concluyo tatsuki guiñándole el ojo a orihime, orihime sudo frio y trago en seco.

Oh no... Algo iba a pasar... Y no le gustaba nada... Y mas conociéndolas... Quizás no traería nada bueno...

-La función es este sábado.-dijo rukia sonriendo aun.

-A las 6:30pm.-concluyo de nuevo tatsuki.

-Ehh... Yoo... Etto... .-balbuceó orihime nerviosa-. No c-creo...

-Iras por que iras orihime!-gritaron de forma auditoría las dos.

-H-ha-hai...-balbuceó miedosamente la pelinaranja.

Sonó el timbre, dando acabar el receso, un desanimo para muchos chicos, pero una salvación para orihime. Después de eso, las clases concluyeron rápidamente de lo inusual.

Todos se empezaron a retirar, gracias a dios no habia tarea y era jueves.

Rukia y renji se fueron juntos tomados de la mano, fueron los primeros en irse, luego de unos minutos fueron tatsuki y ishida quienes mantenían una animada conversación haciendo que la morena olvidara que acompañaría a orihime a su casa. Orihime al ver eso, solo sonrió, sabía que su mejor amiga sentía algo por ishida, aun que lo negara y no lo mostrara... Le gustaba y demasiado. Orihime suspiro se disponía a salir hasta que una mano sobre su muñeca la detuvo.

-Inoue...-la llamo ichigo.

-K-kurosaki-kun...-dijo tímidamente y sonrojada levemente.

-Yo... Este... Yo...-balbuceó tímidamente, frunció mas el ceño como enojado por su balbuceó, orihime pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su ceño fruncido y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía ver muy mono a la vista de orihime-. Quieres que te acomp...

-Seguro kurosaki-kun.-Lo interrumpió orihime sonriéndole-. Pero será hasta al parque, tengo que ir a comprar víveres y otras cosas al supermercado...

-No importa mientras pueda estar a tu lado un rato estaré bien.- respondió el shinigami sustituto sin pensar si quiera lo que había dicho.

Orihime lo miro sorprendida, acaso... ¿Su kurosaki-kun dijo eso? Un leve y potente sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de orihime, estaba feliz y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ichigo por su parte, cuando analizo, reanalizo y re reanalizo lo que había dicho, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Mierda... El había dicho eso en voz alta.

-E-esta b-bi-bien K-ku-kurosaki-kun...-tartamudeo orihime ...

Ichigo asintió y camino a lado de orihime, transcurso del camino, platicaban y reían, hasta llegar al destino donde los separaba, ichigo se despidió y se fue por su lado y orihime por el lado contrario.

Orihime estaba en las nubes... Él le había dicho que si estaba con ella estaba bien... ¿Un bien feliz? ¿Sera...? Orihime estaba en su mundo imaginándose cosas como boda, besos, salidas, citas, etc. Con el shinigami hasta que...

Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provenía en lo profundo del bosque del parque, despertándola en la vida real, que tuvo que cubrirse con un brazo la cara, cerrando los ojos por instinto y la otra intentaba que no se alzara la falda. Era muy fuerte el viento. Era anormal.

Abrió el ojo derecho viendo que desde el cielo aparecían unos símbolos de color morado, ¿que eran? No estaban muy lejos de la posición de orihime. Orihime trato avanzar lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban los símbolos y se veían con claridad. Y de pronto, de esos símbolos salían unas personas, orihime abrió los ojos impresionada, pero ¿que rayos pasa?

Al darse cuenta que aquellas personas que salían de ahí, aquellos símbolos era un portal, como una garganta, ellos venían de otro lugar. Noto que aquellas personas estaban inconscientes y caían del cielo. Oh no, ella tenía que hacer algo.

-¡santen keshun!-grito orihime invocando sus hadas haciendo que se hiciera un escudo gigante y atrapara a aquellas personas, ella las tenía que salvar.

Entonces vio de último, una rubia que caía del cielo, parecía gravemente herida, como los demás. Atrapo a todos el escudo y empezó a descender lentamente.

Orihime corrió hacia ellos. Vio que la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándola, hasta que los cerro, eso significaba algo y esperaba orihime que solo se quedara inconsciente y no lo otro. Eran 5 personas, 4 mujeres y un hombre, había 3 gatos, uno negro, blanco y azul. Orihime los miro preocupada. ¿Que debía hacer? Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, la ráfaga de viento había desparecido y empezaba a oscurecer... Ella debía de llamar a urahara para contarle sucedido, al sacar su celular, alguien tomo la mano de orihime para que lo guardara. Era urahara.

-¡Urahara-san!-grito sorprendida orihime, ¿Cuando había llegado?

-Han llegado mis invitados de oro...-susurro kisuke mirando a los chicos-. Bienvenidos a Karakura... Magos de Fairy Tail...

* * *

**Y que les parecio? Espero actualizar este viernes! Saludos! Se despide...**

**FAIRYGIRLTAIL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? (?)**


End file.
